


Imaginations

by PamiYui



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starscourge, Tentacles, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamiYui/pseuds/PamiYui
Summary: Ever since meeting you, he's been daydreaming a lot lately.





	Imaginations

Oh, what a beauty you are, chatting and smiling with the Insomnian entourage on the street below the balcony of his hotel room. Ardyn simply could not get enough of how… gorgeous and pure you are. Certainly his erection couldn’t, as he palmed his growing member with a lazy smile on his face. 

Ever since he saw you at Galdin Quay for the first time, and how you dashed after him for more information about the boats, thoughts of you plagued his mind. He daydreamed of events he hasn’t thought of in so long. Dreams of love and desire. Dreams of holding you on his arms and kissing your lips. Dreams of your smile and laughter. Dreams of ravaging your willing body with lust consuming him, and you wouldn’t be able to think of anything but him. 

Ardyn had a perfect view from the balcony. Not only did he get the best view of you from above, he was secluded and no one would notice him up there. You were partaking in brunch with your friends-- the Prince to your right and the advisor to your left. It was a shame that he couldn’t hear your lovely giggles over the deafening chatter of Lestallum, but seeing your happiness was enough for him. 

He wished your cheerfulness was directed at him and him alone. He wanted to bask in the warmth of your grins and hugs. He desired for your innocence; however, a part of him wanted to taint your purity with his blackened sin. He would feel your walls clenching around his thick length as he rammed himself into you over and over again. You would sing a song of sin; of moans and shouts of his name. Then his fingers would pinch and roll your clit until you were climaxing around his girth. 

The hardness in his pants become difficult to ignore, and so he pulled out his cock from its confinement. Clasping a hand around it, he started to slowly pump his member. His imagination grew darker with each stroke. What about depriving you of air as you rode him and only letting go once you reached another climax? And then summoning the scourge to further soil your virtue, the appendages wrapping around your form in restriction. Some of them would tease your breasts and the flower by your womanhood. How would you react to such a thing? To see him become a daemon of debauchery? Ardyn imagined that your walls would tighten around his girth in fear, but once you realized that they wouldn’t harm you, but rather pleasure you, you’d fall back into the naughty songstress he had turned you into. 

At each lewd addition of his imagination, the pace in which Ardyn was stroking his cock increased. He bit back groans with his lips upturned in a devilish smirk. He needed something more to hit his peak. 

In the next very moment when he turned to gaze down at your glamour, Ardyn locked eyes with you. He relished in the look of surprise and a bright, rosy blush blossoming on your cheeks. Perhaps he wasn’t as secluded as he thought. Just a quick look upwards and anyone could see him in his glory, cock out and his hand furiously pumping it. Luckily it was only you who noticed him, and that was the push he needed to climax. He threw his head back in pure bliss, eyes fluttering shut, and his mouth fell open in a loud groan that no one could hear. His essence spurted out from the tip, making a mess on his hand and on parts of his attire. 

Ardyn opened his eyes and immediately directed his attention to you. The shock on your face was beautiful, and apparently arousing as he felt his member harden once more. But once was enough to have you all flustered in your seat. Not bothering to tuck himself away, he leaned over the railing and winked with a risqué smirk. Your little band of friends were trying to get your mind back to Eos once they realized that you certainly weren’t focusing on this plane of existence. Before they could look at what you were staring at, Ardyn was gone. It was as if no one was there in the first place; not a sign of him remained. 

One day his imaginations will become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing and there's not a better way than doing that by writing some Ardyn smut! I have a terrible obsession with FFXV. It's taking over my life but that's okay. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Come say hi at my tumblr which is pami-yui!   
> Highkey dedicated to my best supporting waifu.


End file.
